R u free 2morrow?
by FailingDemi
Summary: Haruhi's writing an essay about her most important person in her life. And sadly, she can't concentrate, especially when this 'important' person is texting her randomly. -HikaHaru- ONESHOT.


A/N: This is a challenge issued by dear Demi-kun on SHINE. (You curious, visit my profile, dearies!!) XD Okay, I couldn't do horror...couldn't do anythin..meh. I really wanna do horror though. ;-; ANYHOOS.

I'm likin this. XD What a weird day, I have. I'm so tired from camp. xF Ah wells...enjoy!

In actuality, this fic does NOT center around the title. xD It's just...IMing. :D

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

-:-:-:-:-:-(I cannot believe that I can't use dashes anymore. ;-;)

During class, a certain scholarship student sat near the window thinking of what to write on her essay. This was to be turned in within a time limit and so far, she couldn't think of anything to write.

The title that was printed bold and large at the top read: 'Who is your most important person and why?' She twirled her pen in her fingers and when she placed the pen tip onto the blank piece of lined paper, all ready to write—

Bzzt.

Her pocket started to vibrate, and her eye twitched in response to that. She immediately grabbed the phone from her pocket and opened it underneath her desk, so as the teachers wouldn't see it. On her bright blinking phone screen was an open IM box, with the words:

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Hi, Haruhi!! :D

Haruhi's brown eyes sneakily glanced at said Hitachiin clone, and he gave her a smile. Haruhi sighed inwardly before pressing the small buttons on her phone:

**Haruhi: **…Hikaru. Get back to work.

She snapped shut the phone and hid it underneath the hems of her pale blue blazer. The brunette brought her pen to the paper and wrote out the appropriate kanji. She wasn't even halfway done with a character when—

Bzzt.

'What now?' she asked herself, pulling the phone out again.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **But I'm already dooonnneee!! Dx

She snapped it shut, and took the pen into her hand again. She finished a sentence—

Bzzt.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Who are you gonna choose for your essay?

Snap.

Bzzt.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **I chose you, cus you're my girlfriend! n.n

Snap.

Bzzt.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Haruhi?

Snap.

Bzzt.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Hello?

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Are you ignoring me?

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **…

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** Don't ignore meeee!! ;--;

The phone was now vibrating like mad; Haruhi's grip around the phone tightened that it was ready to crack, and all the springs and gears inside would spill onto the classroom floor. Instead, the Fujioka flicked the phone open and punched into the phone:

**Haruhi: **Hikaru, shut the hell up and go away. I'm writing my essay and who I'm writing about doesn't concern you! Texting isn't allowed in school either, and if we get caught, we'll get in trouble. XF You idiot! Stop bothering me!

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **But you like me bothering you. BD

**Haruhi: **Not. Go away.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Are you free tomorrow?

**Haruhi: **Now why the hell would you ask that?

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Cus…I want to…? :D?

**Haruhi:** Ask me AFTER class, Hikaru. AFTER.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Nyu. B3

Haruhi rolled her eyes and closed the phone, slipping it into the pocket that she had. She tried to concentrate on the essay that she had started to write. The first-year took her pen again and started to scribble.

'_Everyone has a special person in their life. I would say that to me the most important person would probably be my Otousan. However, as important as family members are, I learned that not only parents are special to me. I'm thankful to a number of people whom I have met, for their impact has caused me to change. But to me, I consider one person as the one that is most important to me—'_

Bzzt.

Haruhi flipped it open.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Do you hate me now? ;--;

'—_although he's very immature and grates on my nerves—'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Haruhi?? Are you okay? Are you mad at me?? SAY SOMETHING!! D:

'—_he can be somewhat nice and concerned for my well being.'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Oh yeah. I bought tickets to a theme park for tomorrow, are you free then?

'_All his attributes and the way he reacts to certain things, I can benefit from him experience of all kinds.'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** Hello?? HARUHI! OwO Earth to teh poor commoner!!11! ARE YEW COMING WIT ME TO THEME PARKE?

'_He's annoying, but I'll eventually learn how to deal with him.'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** EARTH MISSES U. COME BACK TO EARTH!! Earth to Haru-chan!121!

'…_yes, definitely annoying. However, I'll learn and be able to help other mentally unstable people of his kind.'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** You seem so concentrated. In my essay, I wrote bout joo and about how smart you are. :D (Haru ish smart! x3)

'_Sadly, there are others of his kind whom I can't really tolerate. These people look down on others because they think they are smart, rich, pompous, half-assed bastards who need to stop spending huge amounts of money—'_

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** ILY! :DDDDDD 4EVAH!

'—_well, Hikaru's an exception.'_

She smiled slightly and placed the pencil down; Haruhi took her phone into her hands:

**Haruhi: **Hikaru…

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** Yesh? :D?

**Haruhi: **About the theme park…

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1:** Yesh? Yesh?

**Haruhi: **Yeah, you know the date…

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **YESH?! :D

**Haruhi: **Tomorrow isn't a Sunday…if we're gonna go, we need to skip school.

There was silence and Haruhi stared at the screen expectantly. The brunette became at ease and she clamped the phone shut once more, before grabbing her pencil from the desk. She hovered over her neat and crisp paper and placed the pen tip right at the next line.

Bzzt.

Haruhi twitched and then she flicked it open, blaring in bright black letters:

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Then let's ditch school and play hooky! :DDDDD

Haruhi smacked herself in the face, and she looked at Hikaru.

He was waving and grinning…

…she was almost tempted to chuck the phone at his face and knock all that pretty teeth out from his mouth.

Bzzt.

A vein popped.

**Generic Hitachiin Clone 1: **Eh? Eh? ;D

Haruhi furiously scratched out the last line that she had wrote:

'—_correction: Hikaru's an intolerable idiot.'_

-:-:-:-:-:-(I'M STILL NOT BELIEVING IT!! D:)

A/N: It'll be loved if you joined and stayed active!! XD WE ARE ALL OURAN LOVERS AT THE FORUM OF SHINE!! PLEASE JOIN!! :D

And I hope you enjoyed this nice challenge ficlet. ;D

--Until next time,

--Demi-kun.


End file.
